Cell Block
by Jordyn
Summary: Jason gets thrown into Rita's cells and meets an interesting person


Cell Block  
  
by: Jordyn  
  
Jason cursed as Goldar roughly threw him into the small, cold, dark cell. He groaned as he hit the wall and slip limply to the ground. Through bleary eyes, he looked up at the golden armored ape as he locked the door on the Red Power Ranger.   
Goldar laughed maniacally as he tossed Jason's morpher and communicator into a box. He placed the box within a red forcefield across the room from Jason's cell door. The Red Ranger shifted painfully as he stood up, leaning on the bars of his cell.  
"Let me out of here Goldar!" He growled at his enemy.  
"Not a chance Jason." Goldar's beady red eyes were lit with an insane fire. Jason backed away, almost nervously. Goldar simply laughed, before leaving the Cell Block and walking down the coridor.   
Jason sighed, quickly giving his cell the once over. It was absolutely clean... the walls were sound, the joints on the door tight, and the bars were placed closely together and extended deep into the stone of the floor and ceiling.  
"There's no way out. I designed these cells myself." A female voice sounded from the cell next to his, startling him. He whirled in the direction of the voice, but shadows obscured his view.   
"Who're you?" Jason's voice was tight with suspicion.   
A young woman stepped into the very pale light that illuminated the cell block. Her hair was dark and long, her eyes almond brown, beautiful yet cold. Normally Jason would have assumed that she was Asian, but she had a glow to her that made her seem unearthly. She was dressed in a tight gold bodysuit, gold armor placed strategically on her body. Jason's eyes widened.   
"My name is Scorpina," the woman said. "An assassin of the Empress Rita Repulsa."  
Immedietly Jason's eyes went flat, his interest gone. "Lovely," he muttered to himself.  
Scorpina looked amused. She gave him the quick once over. "Well Jason..." she started, "you must be the Red Ranger that Goldar's always talking about."  
Jason looked up at her slightly, as he dropped on to the single bunk that made up the furniture of his cell. "Yeah I'm the Red Ranger..." His voice rose in curiousity. "He talks about me?"  
Scorpina laughed, and while Jason shivered at its cold sound, he didn't turn away. "More like complains about you. That's all he talks about, is how he's going to crush you, and all the different ways he's going to torture you. Something about discovering how high of a pain tolerance humans have." Scorpina chuckled again at the slightly green look on the young ranger's face.  
Jason shuddered at the thought. "Goldar won't ever win, not while I'm around," he said confidently.  
Scorpina rolled her eyes, leaning on the bars of her cell in a bored manner. "Please, all the Titan does is train! In the morning he trains. Then he attacks you and the other rangers. He fails," she laughed slightly, "and comes back and trains some more."  
Jason groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "Wonderful..."  
Scorpina made a face. "Far from it! He barely pays any attention to me anymore. He's always running off on tyrants. Its not a very pleasant thing!"  
Jason sat up. "Wait, you mean you and him..." He paused. "You're kidding right? You and that... giant ape?" Scorpina simply raised an eyebrow. Jason shook his head. "Aw man that'll give me nightmares for a week..."  
She chuckled. He glanced up at her again. "Ugh, I mean why? Lack of choice? What?"  
Scorpina laughed, truer this time than the last. "Lack of choice? I should be offended... or he should." She looked at Jason, amused. "Why are you interested in my love life? We met less than ten Earth minutes ago."  
Jason grimanced. "Earth minutes... perfect. And I'm not interested. I'm bored, while I wait for the others to get me out of here, and you're the only one to talk to. Besides you brought it up." In the back of his mind Jason couldn't believe he was having an argument with one of Rita's assassins over her "boy"-friend, but he brushed the thought aside.   
Scorpina waved her hand airily. "Perhaps." She shrugged. "I love him."  
Jason almost gagged. Instead he rolled his eyes. In a "right, villians feel love, sure okay" sort of way.  
Scorpina saw him roll his eyes and sighed. "Why do I bother?" She muttered under her breath in her native language. She took a breath. "So what about you Red Ranger?"  
Jason looked up in surprise. In the pause that had followed Scorpina's original statement, he had zoned out. "What?"  
"What about you? Any significant other? One of the female rangers on the team perhaps?"  
Jason colored slightly. "I really don't think that's any of your business."  
Scorpina shrugged, beginning to pace aimlessly in her cell. "It really isn't. But of course, it wasn't your business either, to ask about Goldar and I."  
"You brought it up!"   
The assassin arched an eyebrow at him. "So?"  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he muttered.   
Scorpina smirked. "Yeah what?" she asked, in a sing-song voice.  
Jason groaned. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you were from Earth."  
Scorpina paused for a second, pushing back the memories of her early life. "Yeah..." her voice was extremely soft, and Jason didn't hear. "So???"  
"Yes I have a girlfriend."  
"What's she like? Are you in love with her? Is she pretty?"  
Jason finally stood up, leaning on the front of his cell, an incredlious expression on his face. "Is this Twenty Questions or something?"  
Scorpina glared at him. "I'm just as bored as you are. Worse, because I've been here longer than you."  
"Why?"  
She looked confused. "Why what?"  
"Why are you in here? Obviously you work for Rita, so why are you in a cell?"  
She smirked. "For doing my job."  
"Huh?"  
"I did my job too well. I don't only work for Rita, I also answer to our Lord."  
"Rita's got a husband?"  
She laughed. "Hardly. He is Rita's master, a Lord of Evil. He hired me to kill an aspiring witch, who was accidently turning to the Light. Turned out she was Rita's sister. So I'm down here again, banished until Rita needs my services."  
"Rough. So who's this lord guy?"  
"Not a chance Ranger."  
"Was worth a try."  
"Nothing's worth a try, if you don't succeed. So, who's the girlfriend?"  
"That's an abrupt subject change."  
"No hedging. Answer."  
Jason mock saluted Scorpina before he realized what he was doing. She was just easy to talk to. "My girlfriend. Yeah she's beautiful... smart, upbeat, random, funny, talented and basically one in a million."  
Scorpina shook her head. "Of course she is. They ialways/i are when you're young."  
"You're the one who asked me!"  
"You said that already. So she's perfect. Who is she?"  
A smile crossed Jason's face. "Her name's Jess."  
"Not a ranger then..." Scorpina sounded amused and a little surprised.  
He shook his head. "No, not a ranger. It'd be easier if she was..."  
"Why's that Red Ranger? Trouble in paradise?" Scorpina leaned back on her bunk, keeping her eyes on Jason.  
Grimancing, he sighed. "A little. Its just... I'm a ranger now. Always rushing off to battle Rita's monsters... and I can't tell her why. Why I break off our dates, why I always have to leave... it's hard."  
Scorpina bit back a harsh remark at the forlorn look on the young ranger's face. "So it sounds..."  
Jason looked up, startled out of his reviere. "What? Oh... sorry I forgot that..." He shook his head. "I dont even know why I told you this..."  
Scorpina's sharp eyes noticed a movement in the shadows coming towards the cell. "Sometimes it helps to talk to an outside party Jason. Do not distress to much."  
"Psst! Jason!"   
Jason looked in surprise to the door of his cell. Zack stood there fully morphed, and carrying Jason's morpher. "Come on!" the Black Ranger said. "We got to get out of here!"  
Jason glanced back at Scorpina's cell, but it was deserted. He shook his head in confusion. "I'm coming. Tyrannasaurus!"   
Fully morphed, the two rangers made their way out of the castle. Scorpina watched from her cell window. ~~Things always work out Jason. Perhaps we will talk again.~~ 


End file.
